1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to farm machinery, and more particularly, pertains to a new tractor implement carrying apparatus wherein the apparatus provides transverse and lateral adjustments to accept various types of farm implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of farm machinery, it has been a general practice to employ tractor apparatus to support various types of farm implements. Such tractor apparatus has been unsatisfactory in that the tractor implement carrying apparatus has usually been designed for a specific farm implement. Also, the tractor apparatus did not provide for any adjustment to be accepted by varying space between multiple implements or between different types of farm tractors or other towing mechanisms. Those concerned with the development of farm machinery have long recognized the need for an adjustable tractor implement carrying apparatus. The present invention fills this need.
Prior art tractor apparatus has been void of adjustability either laterally or transversely thereby impeding an agriculturalist or farmer from easily interchanging farm implements from tractor to tractor or in being able to accommodate farm implements for various spacings of the rows between the crops or varying widths of particular crops. If the tractor apparatus was adjustable, the adjustability required numerous mechanical tools in addition to a large effort of mechanical labor to make adjustments. Also, depending upon the crop and the type of field, the spacing of the rows and the crop widths are not always equal therefore requiring the farmer to make adjustments of the spacing of the farm implements on the tractor apparatus to be accepted by the rows of crops and to be accepted by the additions of the field. Consequently, farmers have never been provided with a tractor implement carrying apparatus which is easily adjustable in the field and acceptable by the usual tractor tool bar. The present invention overcomes the shortcoming of the prior art devices.